Just tell me why?
by miss strawberry
Summary: Ash y Misty por fin viviran su romance como Dios manda, pero los celos de Serena y los nuevos complices que ella conseguira haran todo lo posible por separarlos, arriesgando las vidas de nuestros personajes, clacificación M por leemon futuro, explicito, peleas, y posible asesinato, si les gusta el drama, el sexo, la traición y los finales explosivos, leanlo, no se arrepentiran ;D
1. El plan

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ciudad Celeste, Misty se encontraba arreglando el gimnasio era el día en el que vendrían nuevos entrenadores a ganarse su medalla, recién había conseguido un nuevo lote de medallas cascada, ahora a sus 22 años todo era diferente, sus hermanas viajaban por el mundo, casi no las veía, pero eso no era problema, ya que al estar rodeada de Pokémons, y su preciado hogar, además tenía constantes visitas de Brock, Tracey y las constantes llamadas con Delia para contarle como le iba a Ash durante sus viajes, y también se visitaban mutuamente, para charlar y tomar café.

Por otro lado Ash se encontraba en la región de Kalos, preparando todo para volver a casa, para unas merecidas vacaciones, Serena lo acompañaría junto a Clemont y Bonnie, tenía planeado presentarles a todos sus amigos en la región de Kanto, antes de llegar a Pueblo Paleta, se había comunicado con su madre, el profesor Oak y Brock, quería sorprender a Misty ya que tiene una sorpresa muy especial para ella.

El viaje fue muy largo, entre ferrys, aviones y barcos, ya no veían la hora de llegar a Pueblo Paleta, por fin después de tres días de viaje, llegaron a Pueblo Paleta donde su madre lo esperaba con una gran fiesta incluso Gary estaba ahí, también May, Max, Dawn, Cilan e Iris, estaban todos reunidos excepto Misty, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ash como has crecido-le decía su madre, abrazandolo.

-Mamá, me has visto por las videollamadas, sabes que he cambiado, ahora soy todo un maestro pokémon y un adulto-decía Ash con orgullo.

-Un adulto que debe recordar lavarse los dientes y cambiarse los calzoncillos diariamente-respondió su madre ante lo que todos rieron.

-Vaya Ashy boy, lo lograste, cumpliste tu sueño, quien lo diría un lento como tú, ahora es todo un reconocido maestro pokémon en varias regiones-le decía Gary.

-Definitivamente tú no cambias-le respondió Ash-Por cierto los presentare a todos, Brock, May, Dawn, Tracey y Max, ellos son Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, mis más recientes acompañantes-Todos se saludaron alegremente y compartieron de los momentos que habían pasado al lado de Ash en sus viajes, hasta que.

-¿Ash donde esta Misty?, creí que la vería aquí-dijo May.

-¿Quién es Misty?-pregunto Serena un poco preocupada.

-Es la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, es toda una experta en pokémon agua y la primera acompañante de Ash en sus viajes-Respondió Brock.

-Cierto Ash, ¿porque no está ella aquí cielo?-pregunto Delia.

-Es que le tengo una sorpresa, además como estuve algo ausente últimamente, creo que es mejor ir a visitarlo yo solo-decía un poco nervioso.

-Uuuuuy que se me hace que alguien se dio cuenta de lo que siente por alguien y se le va a declarar-decía Dawn picaronamente, había tenido el placer de conocer a Misty en un concurso de coordinadores pokémon, ante esto Ash se puso rojo como foco de navidad, su madre rio, Serena contuvo su molestia y los demás le decían en hora buena, felicidades, por fin, esperare la invitación para la boda, mientras más comentarios se hacían más molesta se ponía Serena, al punto de que salió de la casa sin ser notada.

-Por cierto mamá, quería pedirte permiso para hospedar a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie en casa, mientras visito a Misty-decía Ash recuperando la compostura.

-Claro Ash, será un placer tenerlos aquí y mostrarles el lugar.

-Siiii-Dijeron todos a unísono.

-¿Un momento alguien ha visto a Serena?-Preguntaba Bonnie.

-Aquí estoy-decía en tono tranquilo entrando a la casa-solo fui a tomar un poco de aire, ¿de qué me perdí?-decía mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ash hará un viaje para ir en una misión romántica-decía Dawn con estrellas en los ojos.

-Y nosotros nos hospedaremos con la mamá de Ash mientras él no está-decía muy animado Clemont.

-La idea es no tardar mucho, iré a ciudad Celeste para traer aquí a Misty, y que ustedes la conozcan, también quiero que me ayuden a prepararle una sorpresa a Misty, ya saben, quiero recompensarla-decía Ash con un poco de pena.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante esa chica Ash?-decía Serena, provocando que todos la miraran.

-Por qué, siempre me ha apoyado, compartimos muchas aventuras juntos, siempre ha estado para mí cuando la necesito, a pesar de tener un genio bastante fuerte, pero también es dulce y muy tierna-decía Ash con cariño.

-Yo cocinare una cena especial para esa noche- decía Brock.

-Yo te ayudare, soy un excelente cocinero-decía Cilan.

-Nosotras decoraremos el lugar-dijeron May, Dawn e Iris al mismo tiempo.

-Qué tal si usamos los jardines del laboratorio del profesor Oak, claro si eso le parece bien a usted profesor-dijo Tracey.

-Seguro, para mí será un placer-decía el profesor Oak.

-Yo me encargare de liberar el lugar de los pokémon bicho, o todo esto se echara a perder por sus gritos-decía un risueño Gary.

-¿Y yo que hare?-decía Bonnie.

-Podrías ayudarnos a decorar a Dawn, Iris y a mi o puedes ir con Max a observar Pokémons-le dijo May.

-¿Podre abrazar a los pokémons?-decía Bonnie con ilusión decía la niña de 6 años.

-Claro, pero solo los que yo te diga-decía Max.

-Bueno chicos, me alegra que todos ustedes se hayan puesto de acuerdo, pero ya es tarde, es hora de acomodarnos para dormir, que mañana será otro día y hay mucho por hacer.

-¡Siii!-dijeron todos.

En casa de Ash se quedaron Brock, Serena, Bonnie, Dawn, May, Tracey y los demás se fueron a dormir al laboratorio del profesor Oak. La noche transcurría tranquila, todos en sus respectivas camas, los pokémon descansaban en la cocina en unos cojines muy cómodos, de pronto de una de las habitaciones alguien se despertó, con sumo cuidado camino desde su habitación hasta llegar a la de Ash, abre la puerta cuidadosamente, percatándose de que el este dormido, cierra la puerta, y sigue su camino hacia la cama de Ash, donde al verlo profundamente dormido, se inclina y deposita un beso en los labios de nuestro líder, por lo que Ash despierta completamente sorprendido al ver de quién se trata.

-¿¡Serena!? , ¿Pero qué rayos?- le dice un Ash muy molesto y consternado.

-Ash yo te quiero, ¿que nunca te diste cuenta?, todo el tiempo te di mi atención, recuerdas cuando éramos niños, cuando nos conocimos en aquel campamento, Ash yo me enamore de ti.

-Pero yo no Serena, te quiero como a una hermana, no puedo verte de diferente manera, lo siento, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.-Serena comenzó a desvestirse, diciéndole cosas como.

-Mírame Ash, ¿acaso ella es más bella que yo?, mira mi cuerpo Ash, ¡tócalo!-decía una muy desesperada mujer.

-He dicho que no, no me interesas de esa manera, pienso seguir con mis ojos cerrados, sal de mi habitación ahora mismo-decía Ash tratando de levantarse de su cama.

-No me rechaces, por favor, yo solo quiero estar contigo y ser tuya-decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Vete de mi habitación ahora mismo! -grito Ash, haciendo que todos se despertaran.

Delia se levantó inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ash, encontrándose con Brock en el camino, las demás chicas seguían en la sala dormidas, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho trataron de abrirla pero tenía candado.

-¿Hijo que ocurre?, ¿por qué tu habitación esta con llave?-decía Delia preocupada.

-¿Ash estas bien?-preguntaba Brock.

Ash vio a Serena quien ya se había vuelto a poner sus ropas y comenzaba a llorar, cuando se incorporó y fue directo a abrir la puerta, con un ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto por las acciones de la chica, abriendo la puerta de su habitación sorprendiendo a su madre y a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?-pregunto Delia alarmada.

-Ocurre que ahora mismo me voy a Ciudad Celeste mamá-dijo Ash en un tono muy serio.

-Ash, ¿Qué paso?-intervino Brock.

-Que se los explique ella, mientras yo me visto y me voy a ver a Misty-decía aún muy molesto, su madre comprendió lo que estaba pasando y dijo.

-Jovencita, será mejor que empaques tus cosas, no hay lugar para gente como tú en mi casa, mañana a primera hora volverás a Kalos, y no quiero una palabra más, no quiero saber el porqué de tu insinuación tan baja hacia mi hijo, pero has violado la moral de mi hogar, retírate por favor-dijo Delia, logrando que Brock comprendiera la gravedad de la situación y viera a Serena con pena por sus acciones.

-Madre estoy listo, Brock te dejo a cargo de nuestros planes, y en cuanto a ti Serena, es lo más bajo que pudiste haber hecho, lo mejor es que te vayas.

Ante esto Ash tomo su mochila, su gorra y llamo a Pikachu, el amanecer estaba cerca, Brock y Delia decidieron que no hablarían de lo que había ocurrido, dirían que Serena tuvo que partir por algún asunto familiar, mientras que Ash tomaba rumbo hacia Celeste, en el auto que había comprado hace algunos años para ayudar a su madre con sus labores. Mientras la mañana llegaba Delia hacia el desayuno y Brock alimentaba a los pokémons, Mr. Mime hacia las labores del hogar, un taxi se llevaba a Serena antes de que los demás despertaran.

-Nos volveremos a ver Ash y tú serás mío-pensaba Serena con cólera.

Ash se encontraba llegando al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, esperando encontrar a Misty despierta, había comprado un ramo de flores de todos colores, el cual Pikachu sostenía, mostrándose muy animado, siendo las 10:30 am, aparco afuera del gimnasio de Misty, enviando a Pikachu primero con el ramo de flores, parecía que las flores se movían solas con unas patitas amarillas por debajo.

Al entrar al gimnasio Pikachu dijo su tradicional Pikachu, cosa que Misty escucho y extrañada salió de su oficina, Pikachu seguía emitiendo sonidos para que Misty lo viera, ella mientras tanto corría por los pasillos del gimnasio, hasta que vio el gran ramo de flores con unas orejas amarillas resaltando, a lo que ella sonrió.

-¿Eres tu Pikachu?

-¡Chaaaaa!-dijo tiernamente el pokémon amarillo mostrando su rostro y entregándole el ramo a Misty.

-Supongo que no viniste solo, ¿dónde está Ash?

-¿Me llamabas?-pregunto el, entrando al gimnasio para abrazar a Misty y depositar un tierno beso en los labios de ella,-como extrañaba esa sensación-le dijo Ash.

-Eso te pasa por tardar tanto en venir a verme, nunca creí que ser la novia del gran maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum fuera tan solitario-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Lo sé, perdona Misty, las cosas han estado muy complicadas últimamente, estaré aquí en Kanto por unos 6 meses más, luego tendré que viajar a Kalos para enfrentar a los nuevos retadores de la liga pokémon.

-Eso significa más tiempo sola -decía ella con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero le tengo una sorpresa señorita, vengo por usted para llevarla a Pueblo Paleta, con la promesa de una cena romántica y una sorpresa inolvidable-decía él tomándola de la cintura-Así que empaque su mejor vestido, y su ropa, por qué se ira por tiempo indefinido a pueblo Paleta.

-Ash, sabes que no puedo abandonar el gimnasio así nada más, necesito dejar a alguien encargado-decía consternada.

-No te preocupes feíta, nuestro curruñis nos avisó de sus planes y hemos vuelto solo por ser una ocasión especial, te daremos tu descanso-decían sus tres hermanas entrando en escena.

-No entiendo por qué me siguen llamando así, ya no soy la misma que antes-decía Misty molesta.

-Hay es la costumbre, no te enojes-dijo Violet.

-Pero mi novia es la más hermosa de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales-decía Ash para molestarlas.

Y en efecto al pasar los años las curvas de Misty se definieron más, dejo crecer su cabello, usaba aretes y su belleza natural se resaltaba más con esos ojos aguamarina que tenía, ya no era más alta que Ash, eso cambio cuando ambos cumplieron 16 años y él se burlaba de ella por ser ahora enana, ahora se encontraba usando una blusa azul añil y unos short tipo jeans como los que uso al inicio de la serie y unas balerinas blancas, llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos, para Ash se veía preciosa. Él también había cambiado, era más alto, fornido, su cara era la de un joven bastante apuesto, sus ojos cafés brillaban con intensidad, usaba una camiseta negra ceñida y un pantalón como el de sus primeras aventuras.

-Bueno Misty, es hora de partir-le decía Ash tendiéndole la mano.

-Hora de revelar nuestra relación secreta-le recordaba Misty.

-No se olviden de que nosotros ya lo sabíamos tortolillos-decía Lily

-Ash, cuida mucho de la joya de ciudad Celeste-sentencio Daisy.

-Con mi vida, se los prometo.

Y así nuestros protagonistas emprendieron el viaje, poniéndose al corriente de lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, tenían tres años de relación a larga distancia, se veían a escondidas para evitar problemas con los admiradores de Misty, e incluso con las de Ash, además que no querían dar explicaciones de su complicada relación, por esa razón, por esas visitas fugaces que se daban de vez en cuando, es que Serena no sabía de la existencia de Misty, pero ella si sabía quién era ella, y estaba al tanto de que esa chica le coqueteaba a Ash, no por qué él se lo dijera, si no por como él le contaba que lo trataba, pero no se sentía amenazada por ella, ya que Ash es un joven de sentimientos nobles y bastante serio en cuanto a su relación, ella era feliz porque al fin estaban juntos y era hora de que el mundo lo supiera, sabían que lo que seguiría serian entrevistas largas por sus amigos y las revistas más exclusivas de Kanto, habría paparazis queriendo tener fotos exclusivas de ellos, ya que al ser tan famosos sus vidas privadas, no eran tan privadas como a ellos les gustaría que fueran, pero ahora estaban listos para enfrentar el reto.

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, como ven amo el pokeshipping, Serena no es de mis favoritas, y dirán que como pasaron cosas en este capítulo, pero aún falta mucho, prometo que se pondrá muy emocionante e intrigante, espero que les guste :D**

**MisStraberry:***


	2. Compromiso explosivo

El día transcurría sin ningún inconveniente en pueblo Paleta, Delia preparaba la comida, mientras Dawn, May e Iris tomaban el té en el jardín, Brock estaba en el laboratorio del profesor junto con Clemont, observando el comportamiento de los pokémon, y planeando una batalla, Bonnie estaba con Max observando a los pokémons, quedando ella fascinada con un Jigglypuff que los puso a dormir a ambos con su canción, quedando ellos dormidos en un prado debajo de un árbol, el pokémon rayo sus rostros haciéndoles garabatos graciosos, frustrado por que se quedaron dormidos mientras él les daba su maravilloso concierto. Tracey por otro lado hacia un dibujo sobre el Pansage de Cilan, quién había ido de compras para la cena romántica de Ash.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes estaban a una escasa hora de Pueblo Paleta, platicando de temas triviales, de lo maravilloso que sería hacer un viaje juntos, sobre todo mostrarles la sorpresa que tenían para la madre de Ash y sus amigos, también recordaban lo difícil que fue para que Ash reconociera y respondiera a los sentimientos de Misty, contándole que Serena nunca significo nada más que una amiga, en el asiento de atrás Pikachu y Marill, disfrutaban del viaje mientras veían una película, mientras tanto Ash veía de reojo a Misty en lo diferente que se volvieron las cosas, hace 12 años no dejaban de pelear por cualquier cosa y ahora estaban en un punto de su vida que le parecía perfecto, el tiempo le había hecho muy bien a la sirena, se dejó crecer el cabello, usaba unos aretes azul oscuro, muy pequeños pero resaltaban su hermosura, sus labios de un hermoso y natural carmesí, su pálida piel y por su puesto su mirada aguamarina que hacía que cualquiera se enterneciera al verla, por su parte Ash ya no tenía la cara de un niño, pero si esas marcas de rayo debajo de los ojos, ya estaban arribando a pueblo Paleta.

-Me muero por ver a tu madre Ash-decía muy emocionada Misty.

-Pero primero tengo una sorpresa para la novia más maravillosa del universo.

-¿Me dirás de que se trata?

-Noup.

-Ash no seas malo.

-Si te dijera lo que es, ya no sería sorpresa-decía mientras se estacionaba por fuera de un portón-hemos llegado.

Era una casa enorme, tenía piscina, un jardín enorme, huertos de hortalizas, juegos para niños, columpios, toboganes y dentro de la casa, la puerta era de cristal con marcos de metal, al entrar había un pasillo en el cual estaban colgadas fotos de Ash y Misty, de cuando viajaban, cuando peleaban, cuando se hicieron novios, esa vez que ella se escapó a Kalos para verlo, fotos con todos sus amigos, en las cuales faltaban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, pero los demás estaban ahí, uno de los pasillos daba a la sala, la cual tenía sillones que se veían muy cómodos y un juego de té precioso, las luces todo era maravilloso, había un comedor con tonos caoba, una sala de reuniones para sus fiestas, también por otro lado estaba la cocina cual estaba equipada con todo, al final del pasillo había unas grandes escaleras de que daban a las habitaciones principales, había muchas habitaciones, una estaba decorada con cosas de bebés, no es por que Misty estuviera embarazada, ni si quiera habían tenido intimidad aun, había tres baños, cuartos de huéspedes y por su puesto la recamara principal, la cual tenía una cama King size, el cuarto estaba adornado de colores azules como a Misty le gustaba, había cuadros de lovelys, lámparas sencillas a los lados de las camas, cómodas, un televisor, pero faltaba un pequeño detalle, Ash la llevo al sótano en donde estaba un gimnasio personal para Ash.

-Ash, esto es maravilloso, es la casa de mis sueños.

-Lo sé, mi mamá me ayudo y se emocionó mucho con hacer un cuarto para el bebé, a un que le perjure que tú y yo jamás, pues ya sabes –dijo Ash poniéndose rojo como tomate.

-No te preocupes, me pareció un lindo detalle, pero sigo sin comprender el porqué de esta sorpresa.

-Por qué señorita Misty Waterflower quiero que acepte vivir conmigo, ser la madre de mis hijos, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, la pregunta es ¿aceptas pasar tu vida conmigo?-Misty estallo en lágrimas.

-Claro que sí Ash, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

-Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo Ash inclinándose sobre una rodilla y abriendo una cajita con forma de love ball, la cual al abrirla tenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes rodeado de cristales azules, el diamante era de oro blanco, lo que hizo que Misty estallara más en llanto,-Entonces Misty ¿Aceptas?

-¿Estás loco?-dijo volviendo en sí-¡Por supuesto!, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado, esta casa es hermosa, y queda muy cerca de pueblo paleta, además puede verse el mar, Ash de verdad no sé cómo poder agradecerte-decía Misty entre sollozos.

-Lo único que me interesa es que digas sí.

-Soy solo tuya, por siempre y para siempre.

-Bueno es hora de ir a casa, de seguro mamá ya tiene todo listo y las chicas adornado, lo que no saben es que festejaremos nuestro compromiso.

-Espero que no les dé un infarto con la noticia.

-Pikaaaaaaa.

-Ah sí, Pikachu llevara los anillos y Marill ayudara con el velo y al final mis pokémons harán un ataque de burbujas que se verá hermoso, la boda tiene que ser al atardecer.

-Misty aún falta fijar la fecha, pero será como tú quieras porque te amo.

-Yo te amo más-y se dieron un tierno beso –Bueno, vamos a casa de tu madre a volver locos a todos con la noticia.

-Vamos próxima señora Ketchum.

-Sabes está comenzando a gustarme ese nombre, Misty Ketchum.

Subieron al auto, Misty no dejaba de hablar de cosas sobre la boda, aparcaron en la cochera de la casa de la mamá de Ash, y bajaron cuando de pronto.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿tú eres Misty?-decía Bonnie.

-Así es, yo soy Misty.

-Eres más bonita de lo que Ash decía, con razón nunca le hizo caso a sere….-Clemont le tapó la boca y se la llevo.

-¿Misty cómo has estado?-decía May

-Maravillosamente bien, mejor imposible.

-Tenemos listo todo para esta noche, para que pasen una velada increíble-decía Dawn-por cierto esta es Iris una de las compañeras de Ash.

-Un placer Iris, y tú debes ser Cilan, tú de seguro eres Clemont, y esta pequeñita hermosa debe ser Bonnie, ¿te gustaría jugar con Marill?

-Nada me gustaría más en el mundo-dijo sonriendo y yéndose a jugar con los pokémons.

-Por cierto, tengo un anuncio muy importante, esta cena será para todos nosotros, con motivos de una gran celebración, le mande un mensaje a Serena esperando que regrese para la cena, así que esta noche, en el jardín del profesor Oak tendremos una gran fiesta.

Y así fue Dawn con un hermoso vestido color rosa y el cabello recogido, Dawn con su cabello trenzado y entrelazado y un hermoso vestido azul, Bonnie con un vestido amarillo y su cabello suelto con unos cuantos moños, la mamá de Ash con un vestido blanco muy sencillo y su cabello suelto, Iris con su vestido amarillo con todos rosas y el cabello arreglado en una trenza de lado, mientras tanto los hombres todos lucían trajes muy elegantes, Brock de gris, con camisa blanca y corbata plateada, Gary con traje Azul oscuro y una camisa negra por dentro, Clemont con un traje Blanco y una corbata negra y por su puesto Ash con un traje sastre negro, con unos gemelos en cada mano, nadie lo noto pero eran una mini Misty y un mini Ash, lucia muy elegante, cuando Misty salió con su cabello en un moño suelto, dejando unos mechones caer y un vestido azul , el cual tenía un corte en la pierna, brillaba desde el pecho hasta sus caderas e iba usando el anillo que Ash le había dado sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos.

-Bien amigos es hora de comer-dijo Ash.

-Ash tu siempre pensando en comer, jamás cambiaras.

-Pero antes tenemos un anuncio-dijo Ash nervioso.

-Apresúrate Ashy boy, no creo que las velas nos iluminen por siempre.

-Para eso tenemos un charizard sobrino, él nos puede ayudar con la luz.

-Tengo sueño-exclamaba Bonnie- ¡ya quiero comer!

-Bien, bien-les decía Ash, esto no es algo fácil de decir pero, Misty y yo nos vamos a casar-en ese preciso momento llegaba Serena, para escuchar la noticia.

-¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-grito Serena con pánico.

-¿Ya podemos comer?-dijo Bonnie para romper el silencio.

-Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú?-dijo Misty tranquila.

-Soy la novia de Ash-dijo Serena.

-No, no lo eres Serena, jamás lo fuiste y jamás lo serás.-le dijo Ash de forma fría.

-Regreso esperando que te eches a mis brazos y que es lo que pasa, que te estas comprometiendo con esta maldita zorra que conociste en tus viajes, tú me conoces desde niña, siempre te di lo mejor de mí, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-Espera niñita, yo no soy ninguna zorra, yo fui la primera en acompañar a Ash en sus viajes, su apoyo incondicional, la primera que se enamoró de él, yo jamás deje de estar en su vida, en cambio de ti no se absolutamente nada, pero yo jamás hice algo que me rebajara como mujer por Ash, el me ama y yo a él, y lamento si así nos conocimos, pero él y yo vamos a casarnos, lamento que no podamos ser amigas.

-Y yo lamento que esta noche te mueras-dijo sacando una pistola comenzando a dar tiros al aire, todos los presentes se echaron al piso, corrieron para protegerse, mientras Brock llamaba a la policía, por primera vez en su vida llegaban rápido llevándose a serena, la cual solo alcanzo a rosarle un brazo a la madre de Ash, cuando la oficial Jenny se llevó a Serena, ya nadie tenía ánimos de festejar, todos estaban asustados.

-Lo siento chicos, perdónenme por favor-decía Ash.

-Hey, no sucedió nada malo, tu madre está bien, ya fue curada, yo digo que es hora de felicitarlos, porque se van a casar, hay que hacer de esta una noche mágica-decía Gary

-Tienes razón, no pase toda la tarde cocinando esta maravillosa cena.

-¿Un momento desde cuando salían ustedes dos?-preguntaba May

-Teníamos ya tres años de relación, no se molesten, pero era necesario tenerlo en secreto-decía una preocupada Misty.

-Fue por todo eso de la fama, no queríamos molestar a nuestros fans y eso, solo mi madre y las hermanas de Misty lo sabían.

-Chicos Bonnie se quedó dormida, lo mejor será llevarla a dormir a tu casa Ash-decía Clemont.

-Claro, déjala con mi mamá, para que ella duerma más tranquila, y regresas por que la fiesta dará inicio, beberemos, comeremos y nos bañaremos en la cascada que está aquí cerca con nuestras ropas finas.

-¿Estás loco Ash?-decía Dawn.

-No, a mí me suena al inicio de una maravillosa aventura-decía Brock sonriendo.

-Pues Ya saben que para las locuras me pinto sola.

Y así pasaron la noche nuestros héroes, entre juegos, risas, felicitaciones y muchas preguntas, mientras que en otro lugar Serena se encontraba reunida con Jesse, James y Meowth, ellos habían montado todo el teatro para arruinar la fiesta de compromiso de Ash y Misty, ella les prometió a Pikachu como recompensa y obviamente dinero, mucho dinero, el siguiente paso tardaría un poco más, pero las verdaderas intenciones de Serena eran quitar a Misty de en medio, para quedarse ella con Ash.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lamento la tardanza, me limito a decirles las edades porque me las preguntaron jejeje.**

**Brock tiene 25**

**Ash, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Serena,Clemont y May 22, ya casí 23.**

**Max tine 10 años.**

**Bonnie 7 años.**

**El equipo Rocket ya están en sus 29.**


	3. Todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal

Después de esa noche donde todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal, los chicos decidieron pasar el día en la playa para relajarse un poco y olvidar el horrible incidente de ya hace unos días, mientras que por otra parte Serena se encontraba planeando su próximo ataque en contra de Misty, quién no tenía la culpa absoluta de nada, solamente se enamoró de la persona de la cual ella también estaba enamorada, pero más que eso Serena estaba obsesionada con Ash, estaba reunida en su escondite con los miembros del equipo Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth.

-Entonces tú quieres que alejemos a la boba del bobo y a cambio nos darás a Pikachu-afirmaba Jessie.

-Así es, pero quiero que la dejen en algún sitio donde no pueda ser encontrada, válganse de lo que sea y yo misma les entregare a Pikachu-dijo Serena decidida.

-No le veo el punto a esto, ¿Qué no ya estábamos por retirarnos?-decía un ya cansado James.

-Esto de intentar atrapar a Pikachu por años ya me tiene cansado-apoyaba Meowth.

-Prefiero volver a casa y que mis padres me casen con quien quieran, al menos Jessie Bell ya se encontró a alguien más, no puede haber nadie peor que ella-decía James con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Este será su último trabajo, solo quiero que los separen, pueden hacer con Pikachu lo que quieran, pero deben dejar devastado a Ash, para que yo pueda encargarme de él y ser su esposa-dijo Serena.

-Vaya esta si está más loca que Jessie-dijo Meowth en susurro para que no lo escucharan.

-Este será nuestro último golpe, ya después de esto haremos lo que queramos, es más que nada por cerrar el círculo, además esta chiquilla nos esta pagando por hacer este trabajo.-dijo Jessie.

-Pero si yo soy rico-lloraba James.

-¡No hasta que te cases!-le recordó Jessie.

-Ustedes dos harían buena pareja, todos estos años juntos y aun se aguantan, cásense y olvídense de lo que dice esta boba-dijo Meowth cansado.

-Calla maldito gato, o hare algo que no te gustara contigo, y ustedes dos cuento con que trabajaran para mí o ¿tengo que contratar a Butch y Cassydi?-Ante la mención de estos nombres la rabia de Jessie no se hizo esperar.

-Está bien niñita, pero será a nuestro modo-acepto Meowth, James soltó un suspiro y Jessie echaba fuego por los ojos.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Kanto nuestros héroes regresaban de un día en la playa y amenizaban una reunión para adultos en lo que sería la casa de Misty y Ash en poco tiempo, mientras todos bebían, reían y conversaban, poco a poco la casa se fue quedando sola, dejando solos a unos felices y alcoholizados Ash y Misty, quienes se dirigieron a su habitación con la intención de descansar un poco de tremenda fiesta, ya que tropezaban con todo, Ash sostenía a Misty de la cintura e inconscientemente la acariciaba, al llegar a la habitación él la abrazo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se fundieron en lo que fue un tierno beso, el cual poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad, no había ni una gota de cordura que les dijera que lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso y que podría tener consecuencias, Misty no se quejó cuando Ash bajo el cierre de su vestido de lentejuela azul y lo dejo caer al piso exponiendo su sostén negro con encaje y sus pantis a juego, ella por su lado lo despojo de la chaqueta y lo halo de la corbata, no se dieron cuenta de cuando terminaron en la cama, pero las caricias y suspiros continuaban.

-No es justo-dijo de pronto Misty.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo de pronto Ash.

-Tienes que quitarte la camisa y el pantalón para estar parejos así no es justo-decía la chica completamente excitada.

-Muy bien-le dijo Ash-pero si me quedo en bóxer el sujetador se va, ¿trato?-dijo.

-Trato-dijo Misty, y a la velocidad de un rayo Ash se quedó solo con su bóxer y se dio a la tarea de quitar el broche del sujetador de Misty, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados y redondos senos, coronados con unos pezones rosas, los cuales eran de tamaño perfecto para el chicho, instintivamente se llevó uno a la boca mientras acariciaba el otro, Misty comenzó a suspirar y gemir sutilmente, pero cuando una de las manos del chico se dirigió a su entrepierna, a tocar su zona intima por sobre la tela ella se sobre salto, pero no desaprobó la caricia, al contrario la gozaba y Ash se daba cuenta de lo mojada que se encontraba Misty.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti-le dijo el de pronto.

-Hazlo-dijo ella sin dudar.

Al ser la primera vez de ambos había muchas dudas, no del tipo de como penetrarla, si no de que sabían que a ella le iba a doler, pero ya no podían esperar más sus cuerpos rogaban por el contacto, el clítoris de Misty palpitaba por el deseo y por la estimulación que le daba el dedo de Ash, él bajo las pantis de la chica mientras se despojaba de su bóxer, y poco a poco fue entrando en ella.

-Aaaah-se quejó levemente Misty.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-pregunto decepcionado.

-No es eso, es solo que se siente extraño.

-A un no está todo dentro-le dijo Ash-lo hare rápido para que podamos disfrutarlo más-dijo inocentemente, tomando vuelo y penetrando a Misty de una estocada, sintiendo como se rompía la barrera de su virginidad y ella soltaba un tremendo grito de dolor al sentir el desgarre de su himen-aguanta un poco más, no llores-dijo el besándola y comenzando a moverse poco a poco y tomando ritmo, poco a poco fue penetrándola más fuerte y ella comenzaba a gemir y decir cosas incomprensibles.

-Oh Dios-

-¿Te gusta?-preguntaba el completamente excitado.

-Sí, no pares-rogaba ella.

-Misty, ya no puedo más yo…..aaaaahg-Ash se había corrido dentro de Misty y ella al sentir el cálido chorro de esperma del chicho suspiro, y el comenzó a moverse más rápido incrementando los gritos de placer de Misty, hasta que el sintió como ella se tensaba y se apretaba más a él y de pronto ambos se derrumbaron, había sido su primera vez, no duro mucho, pero era el comienzo de muchos encuentros, y así quedaron el sobre ella sin salir aun de su cavidad femenina, ella gozaba la sensación, y sin más se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente despertaron a las 3 de la tarde con miles, de llamadas perdidas, se dieron cuenta que estaban juntos y desnudos en la misma cama, por lo que Misty ahogo un grito y rápidamente se levantó de la cama envuelta en una sábana y Ash tapándose con un almohadón, viéndose fijamente, cuando de pronto observaron la mancha roja casi rosácea en la cama, le cayó como balde de agua fría el peso de sus acciones de la noche anterior.

-Oh Dios mío-dijo ella.

-¿Pero que hice?-dijo el para sí mismo-tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, nadie lo debe de saber, fue un error, no lo fue, pero no debió ser así, perdóname Misty.-ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Fue culpa de ambos y te apoyo en mantenerlo en secreto, pero, hay un problema, no usamos protección y yo creo que estaba en mis días fértiles-dijo ella seriamente.

-Esperaremos el tiempo necesario para hacer el examen, mientras tomemos un baño, limpiemos todo y hagamos como que nada paso.

-Tengo miedo-dijo ella,-no estoy lista para esto y ¿si estoy embarazada?

-Me hare responsable, adelantaremos la boda, no te preocupes Misty, todo saldrá bien-la abrazo para consolarla, pero en realidad él también tenía miedo, su error podría tener una consecuencia grave, la cual dependería de ambos y podría significar una serie de cambios inimaginables para el campeón y la líder de gimnasio.

Al finalizar de arreglar todo, Misty le dijo a Ash que volvería a ciudad Celeste, necesitaba pensar y meditar, no quería ver a la madre de Ash, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, el mismo la llevo y la dejo a la puerta del gimnasio, sin saber lo que a ambos les esperaba.

**Ok, tarde mucho en actualizar, las cosas pasan muy rápido, comencé otro fic, what have you done?, espero que lo lean y les guste, ando super ajetreada con la universidad, tratare de terminar este fic lo más antes posible para dedicarme al otro jiji y actualizare lo más pronto que mis profesores me permitan.**

**Gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos, alertas de historia y sus comentarios.**

**Hasta Luego :D**


End file.
